


Underdressed and All Out of Time

by cuddleslutloki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, Love Confessions, M/M, Painplay, Riding, Rimming, Tenderness, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddleslutloki/pseuds/cuddleslutloki
Summary: "Three days turned into five, turned into nine, turned into two full weeks and half of his clothing stashed away in drawers."Loki has a hard time accepting when a good thing happens, especially when the good thing has such a loving smile and strong hands.





	Underdressed and All Out of Time

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the follow-up to [Fire In Your Veins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838339) and I hope you enjoy it!

Loki had grown used to Thor's apartment easily, though he'd assured himself the stay would be short. Three days turned into five, turned into nine, turned into two full weeks and half of his clothing stashed away in drawers. He had new brushes for his hair and teeth, exact copies of the ones back in his dorm. He didn't dare ask whether Thor went back to the dorm to check or if he just knew because either possibility was dangerous. Either meant Thor cared more than Loki would let himself believe.

He'd been shocked to find pictures from when he was young, back in grade school when he and Thor first met. Of course they were pictures of Thor so it wasn't too surprising that they'd have been kept and cherished, but Loki had all but forgotten his childhood. Any memory he could conjure before the age of ten involved Thor.

The friends he'd made in school told him to calm down, Natasha especially.

“Why the hell are you so bent on this being a joke your life is playing in you? It's like you're counting on Thor just up and leaving you for no reason.” She'd almost stabbed him when she was saying it, caring in her own way.

Loki sighed as he considered the memory. Why? Well he was used to being abandoned. It would be so much easier to deal with.

Except it wouldn't. He knew that, too, logically. He was used to it, but it was never easy.

He was unused to the open affection Thor gave, especially in the half month after the party. Where before Thor would let Loki be close, now Thor would cling to him in kind. The first time Thor grabbed his ass at a party Loki had dragged him into the first semi-private unoccupied space he could find.

Tony walked in on them fucking, just rolling his eyes and shutting the door to the frat house laundry room as he yelled not to open the door to anyone within earshot of his considerably loud voice.

Thor laughed, and Loki felt himself breaking.

The sound of the train going by pulled Loki from his thoughts. The apartment was louder than the dorms, but Loki had grown used to it rather quickly. Truly, he preferred this space. The dorm was too quiet and too separated. The chaos of the city suited him better.

He went back to reading the passage he'd zoned out in the middle of and tried to workthrough his assigned reading until Thor came through the door with heavy steps.

Loki looked up and found Thor grinning at him, his face bright. A small grin lifted his own lips in kind as warmth filled his chest.

“How was practice?” Loki asked.

Thor was in a tank top and athletic shorts, his skin still glistening with sweat as he dropped a duffel bag in the entryway.

“It was good, we'll find out who the team captain is tomorrow.” Thor flopped down on the couch, sighing as his body sank into the cushions. “I think it'll be Steve, he's been on the team longer.”

Loki frowned. “You'd make an excellent captain.”

Thor smiled at him. “So would Steve, you're just biased in my favor.”

Loki shrugged. “Every time you and Steve wrestle, you best him.”

Thor chuckled. “It's not just winning that makes a good captain. I'm fine either way, he and I are friends.”

Loki hummed and closed his book. The essay wasn't due for a week, and he would bullshit most of it anyway. Thor grabbed his hand and brought it up for a kiss, which made Loki roll his eyes.

“You do that when you want a favor.” He said, voice filled with amusement.

Thor scoffed and put on an affronted expression. “You would accuse me of using affection to bribe you? What do you take me for?”

Loki chuckled and poked Thor in the side with one overly long fingernail.

“Ow! Quit poking me with your claws!” Thor laughed and grabbed his hands, holding them down as Loki arched an eyebrow. “I'm not going to ask a favor per se, I'm just curious of something.”

Loki's brow rose higher. “Continue.”

Thor suddenly looked nervous, releasing Loki's hands to scratch at his scalp. “Do you want to go back to the dorms?”

Loki sat straighter, pulling away from where he had leaned into Thor's presence. “I can leave if you'd like.”

Thor gaped at him. “No, no, that's not,” he wiped a hand down his face, “that's not at all what I'm asking.”

Loki paused for a moment before reconsidering the question. “Are you asking me to stay?”

Thor licked his lips and chewed on the bottom one for a moment, worrying a bit of chapped skin. “I'm asking if you want to stay. I know you like to have your own space, but I've liked you being here. We never made clear plans when I asked you over.”

Loki hummed softly in agreement. He curled his hands into his lap and thought again about Natasha's words. His silence must have stretched on too long because Thor suddenly stood and headed for the kitchen. “I'm sorry, I understand if it's too fast for you.”

Loki stood and grabbed Thor by the arm before he could go too far. “No, that's not it. I'm just… unaccustomed to invitations like this. I do like being here, and I would be glad to stay longer if you'd have me.”

Thor's smile chased away the lingering doubt in Loki's mind, and for once he didn't try to grab onto it to make it stay. Warm hands slid across his sides and around to his back. Loki leaned into Thor's touch and allowed himself to be cradled gently.

He set his hands on Thor's shoulders and leaned in for a kiss that Thor eagerly returned. After a second Loki broke off and wrinkled his nose.

“You smell like a boar. A dead one. You need to shower.” He pried himself from Thor's grasp, intending to go back to the couch.

Instead Thor laughed and easily swept him up into a bridal carry. “You should join me, then.”

Loki shook his head, but his smile betrayed him. “You're not giving me much choice, are you?”

Thor's smile softened as they rounded the corner into the bathroom. “You always have a choice.”

“Mm, you just hope that I make the one that benefits you.” Loki stripped his shirt off when Thor set him down.

Thor's lips curled into a smirk. “I'd be lying if I didn't admit to being fond of those choices.”

They undressed quickly, and Thor let Loki set the temperature. The first time they showered together Loki had cussed him out for the water being scalding, and Thor liked sharing a shower more than he liked having a hot shower, so Loki was able to set the water as cool as he pleased.

Plus, Thor’s reaction to cooler water was too funny for Loki to consider letting them switch back.

He was content under the spray, but Thor stepped in with labored breaths, holding his hands out to cup water that came from over Loki’s shoulder. The space was barely meant for someone Thor’s size, and certainly wasn’t meant to house even a more slender man who was the same height. It was a struggle to move, so they chose not to. Loki used a plastic cup Thor had set on the inlayed shelf to gather water and rinse Thor off.

With every pour Thor reacted less and less, adjusting well as the grime slid from his skin. Loki chuckled as he poured water over Thor’s head and turned him into a good approximation of a wet dog. He peaked out between cupfulls as Loki made sure his hair was thoroughly wet, complaining with the furrow of his brow. A pleasant smile curled Loki’s lips as he pretended not to notice.

“You’re lucky I love you, or I wouldn’t let you do this.” Thor smiled around the words, but his face immediately fell slack when he realized what he’d said.

Loki stilled, and for a long moment the only sound he could hear was the water pouring from the shower head, muted as it mostly hit his back. Neither of them breathed, and Loki couldn’t keep from gaping.

“You mean that?” He asked.

Thor’s face gathered into confusion. “Why would I say it if I didn’t?”

Though it took only a moment before understanding crept in. There were so many reasons to tell someone you loved them if you didn’t mean it. Loki didn’t answer. He turned and filled the cup again, ready to pour it down Thor’s back before a large hand grabbed his wrist.

“I mean it.” Thor was staring into him, his hair clinging to his dripping skin, eyes dark in the low light of the bathroom.

Loki didn’t think about why he didn’t feel trapped for once. He should, stuck in such a small space, in a small apartment, with such a huge force bearing down at him.

Instead he smiled and nodded, voice locked somewhere else.

Thor smiled too, but it looked fragile. “You don’t have to say anything, Loki.”

So he didn’t. He kept the smile on his face and continued pouring water over Thor before moving on to running some conditioner through his hair. Thor questioned him, for about the seventh time in the last two weeks, about why he only let Thor shampoo his hair twice a week now, at which point Loki almost punched him.

The mood shifted as he finished, lighter again as he found his voice. “I think you might be a man again.”

Thor chuckled. “Good, then I’ll get out of this freezing shower.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “It’s good for your skin, you infant.”

He turned the shower off and stepped out of the bathroom to immediately chase Thor down with a towel. Loki paused to consider who in the hell raised Thor to be such a disaster, he was dripping wet and about to fall into the bed. Certainly not Frigga, Loki remembered her quite fondly. Even Odin seemed to have more sense. Maybe this was just Thor.

Thor sighed and lightly toweled himself down, doing an almost passable job while Loki actually dried off.

“Honestly, how did you live before I showed up, Thor?” Loki asked.

Thor laughed as he crawled into bed and stretched with a groan. “In peace and quiet, mostly.”

Loki’s eyes went wide, and an incredulous smile lifted his face as he crawled onto Thor, straddling his prone form. “Well, if that’s how you truly feel, I’ll go back to the dorm and you won’t have to suffer another noise from me.”

Thor’s eyebrows furrowed. “Mm. Never mind.”

Loki chuckled and shook his head. “Predictable, you immediately thought about sex, didn’t you?”

“With you in this position, how can I not?” Thor grabbed his hips and squeezed at the smallest bit of softness there.

Warmth spread through Loki’s chest, pooling quickly into his cock. He chewed his lower lip for a second and shifted to feel Thor’s dick swelling thicker underneath him.

“You’re lucky, too.” Loki put his hands on Thor’s chest.

Thor raised an eyebrow, then his face shifted. Loki could see him remembering his own words from minutes ago. A deep breath filled Thor’s chest, and Loki could feel the ever-quicker pounding of a strong pulse under his palms.

“I am lucky.” Thor agreed, before surging up and wrapping his arms around Loki. “You don’t know how lucky I am.”

Loki opened his mouth to speak, and Thor took the opportunity to kiss the corner of his lips, then moved and kissed him fully. He let himself be silenced, not sure what he would have said anyway. Hands roamed across his body, exploring like he was something treasured. There was something so painfully wonderful about the utter lack of surprises Thor held. Nothing unexpected, no worry, no uncertainty. Clocks could be set by the steady rhythms of Thor’s life, and every day Loki felt more and more like reaching out and never letting go. His own life was a maelstrom that never let him settle with his own feet on the ground.

When Thor came back into his life the storm seemed to break, calmed by the power of Thor’s voice and the tenderness of his kiss. Loki felt for the first time that he wasn’t entirely fucking cursed in this life.

Thor grabbed his ass hard, startling him from his thoughts. They breathed each other in through their languid kiss, neither of them content to part quite yet. Loki shifted his hips, cock half-hard and growing harder as Thor squeezed his ass and rubbed his fingers up and down Loki’s crack.

Loki broke the kiss with a breathy laugh. “It seems like you want something.”

Thor’s mouth went to his jaw, then his neck, and his voice was a deep growl when he responded. “Always.”

“How would you have me, dear?” Loki tilted his head to give Thor more access.

Thor bit him gently, just a scrape of teeth and beard to start. “I’d have you come so hard you’re sobbing.”

“Oh, I’ve not doubt you can do that, but I’ll need you to be more specific.” Loki ran his fingers through Thor’s wet hair, only mildly perturbed that it still dripped. He could only be so annoyed when Thor was lavishing him in attention.

In a sudden motion Loki found himself on his back with Thor looming over him. He flicked at a sopping lock of Thor’s hair with an unimpressed quirk of his brow.

“What?” Thor tilted his head as he looked down, eyes narrowing.

Loki sighed. “You really ought to dry your hair more.”

Thor groaned and rolled his eyes. “We’re not having this conversation right now. Right now, I’m eating you out.”

With that proclamation Thor slid right down his body and forcefully shoved his legs up, setting them down on those broad shoulders Loki so loved to scratch until Thor’s skin almost broke.

Loki's cock jumped as Thor's tongue went to work, a soft moan passing from his lips. Thor was exceptionally good at this. He reached for Thor's hands where they rested on his hips and laced their fingers together. It was better that way, because Thor couldn't spread him open as easily. He'd shove himself in, greedy to have his tongue in Loki without the aid of his hands.

Precome leaked from Loki's cock, and his breath came heavy. Thor's fingers untangled from his and slid up his sides, then to his chest. Loki gasped as Thor pinched and twisted his nipples. His cock jumped against his stomach and he felt his hole clench on the thick tongue shoving its way in.

Loki moaned unrestrained, voice catching on hitched breaths. Thor moaned into him and shoved himself closer. They both knew Loki could come just like this, and he had every intention of doing so.

Thor was so good at this, he would stay in the same spot and lick and twirl his tongue without hurry. If Loki would allow it Thor would eat him out for an hour. The longest Loki lasted so far was just over thirty minutes before the need to be filled won out.

He reached down for Thor's head and slid his fingers into the wet mess. Another moan was pushed into him as he pulled and shoved himself against Thor's face. Beard burn was building and his eyelids fluttered. Thor's fingers changed tactics on his nipples and switched to rubbing in circles, teasing and just on the verge of over-stimulating.

Loki gasped and held his breath for a second, his cock throbbing and dribbling precome onto his stomach. Thor pinched his nipples again and Loki's stomach shook as he came with a long moan and a soft whimper of Thor's name.

He pulled Thor up by the hair, not patient enough to let Thor have his way. Thor came up easily with a wet grin, occupying himself with licking the come off Loki's stomach as he went. Loki hummed his content as Thor leaned in and began kissing his neck.

“You need to fuck me.” Loki turned his head and let Thor mark him. Nothing that would stay long, though he wished they would.

Thor growled and bit him, then leaned over to the bedside table for the lube. The kisses to his neck continued as Thor slicked up one finger without looking.

It sank in with no resistance, Loki's body overeager. Thor bit the corner of his jaw with a low chuckle. A second finger went in and Loki bit his lip as he felt his body stretch.

“Well, you did say I need to fuck you.” Thor teased.

Loki lifted a leg and dug his heel into the back of Thor's thigh. Thor laughed and gently pulled his fingers apart. It wasn't going to take long to open Loki at this point, and Loki was glad for it. The quicker he had Thor's thick cock in him the better.

When the third finger eased in Thor bent them and brushed over Loki's sweet spot. Loki moaned and grabbed onto Thor's shoulders. He'd need more time before he could be hard again but he felt warmth rushing down, his pleasure in sharp focus. Thor put a maddening amount of attention on the most sensitive parts of him, fingers twisting and working him over with practiced touches.

Thor knew him so deeply that Loki never had to worry in this. Here, between them, Thor would take care of him until the only words he could say were _yes_ and _more_.

Loki sighed when Thor's fingers pulled out of him slowly, spread apart to open him further. Barely a breath passed as Thor spread lube over himself and lined up to push inside Loki's ever willing body.

In truth, Loki would have needed another finger to be fully prepared, but he loved this. Thor shoved into him slowly so he could feel every inch as he was filled.

It felt like it was too much and he couldn’t have enough. Thor was shaking above him with the effort of restraining himself and Loki wanted to memorize the sight, burn it into the darkness behind his eyelids so he could always know how good his life could be. Once fully seated, Thor let out an almost pained moan.

He’d been hard from the start, and Loki could only imagine the ache settling into his cock.

“Thor, move.” Loki’s voice was trembling and he couldn’t be bothered to be self-conscious.

Thor obliged as soon as told, hips rolling in long and languid thrusts. Loki moaned low in his throat. The pace meant Thor didn’t want to come yet, he wanted Loki to come on him first. A wondrous torture he put himself through that Loki found himself enjoying immensely.

If he let himself think about it, he would admit that now there could be no other man for him. None would ever compare to this.

Slowly Thor went to his elbows, leaning in to suck and lick at Loki’s neck. There were hickies all across Loki’s chest that were a variety of colors based on how old they were. Thor couldn’t resist marking him now, claiming him, consuming him. Loki spread his legs wider and felt his cock begin to thicken again. He reached for the lube and gathered too much on his fingers before forcing a hand between their bodies.

Thor bit him hard enough that Loki gasped from the pain before pushing up to a kneel. He hooked Loki’s legs over his arms and rolled his hips the way Loki liked best. Even though he’d come once, Loki knew he could come again and quickly. His cock was hard and felt perfect in his hand. Loki was watched as he pleasured himself, of course. Thor’s eyes followed the motion of his hand as he palmed the head of his cock and clenched on the the hard cock in his ass.

For his part, Thor was so stunningly in control of himself. He could take whatever Loki sent his way and more. That was why he was so much fun to goad.

Loki began to stroke himself with purpose, pleasure building low in his gut. “Thor, how do I feel?”

Thor’s eyelids fluttered a moment, then his eyes met Loki’s. “You’re perfect.”

Loki smiled and moaned when precome dripped onto his stomach. “Do you want to feel me come?”

Thor nodded, jaw flexing as he groaned and inadvertently gave a harder thrust than he meant to. How wonderful it was to be allowed to use him like this. Loki closed his eyes didn’t bother to tease himself further. He felt his legs lifted higher, Thor pulling his lower half off the bed. Loki’s breath stuttered with the new angle, Thor hitting everything inside him just right. He gripped himself tighter and felt the heat pooling lower and lower. Thor rolled his hips again and Loki’s back arched as he came even harder than the first time.

He was so full and complete, he never wanted it to end. Thor shook, still holding him, buried to the hilt, just waiting for Loki to be done using his body however he wanted.

After a few seconds Loki was able to relax and Thor set him down, then slid out. Loki looked over with glassy eyes that quickly focused when he saw Thor’s cock. It was turning a dark shade of red, which was contrasted by Thor’s white-knuckle grip at the base.

Loki sat up to his elbows. “Thor, darling.”

Thor had his tongue between his teeth and he finally let himself go, his breathing labored. “I’m fine.”

Loki sat up all the way and cradled Thor’s jaw. “Why didn’t you finish?”

Thor gave a small smile. “I will.”

“Yes, but you were just inside me, you could’ve come. Doesn’t this hurt?” Loki looked back down to the hard length of Thor’s dick, standing straight up and curling toward his belly.

Thor swiped two fingers through the come on Loki’s stomach and licked them clean. He nodded.

Loki’s brow furrowed. “Then why…”

He stopped and looked at the lazy, pleasure-hazed look in Thor’s eyes. Oh.

“It feels better when I come if it hurts a little first.” Thor said, taking another swipe at Loki’s come.

Loki tilted his head. “Are you sure that’s all?”

Thor looked at him, eyes sharp at the question. “What?”

Loki grabbed him and squeezed hard, viciously pleased at the throb it earned him as Thor shouted and grabbed his arm. He gave a tighter squeeze and delighted in a whine he pulled from Thor.

“Tell me the truth, Thor. Not just half.” Loki let his cock go and rested his hand on Thor’s thigh.

After a moment, Thor took a breath and spoke. “I just like that it hurts.”

Loki leaned in and kissed the corner of his mouth. “I know what you need. On your back.”

Thor went easily, body pliant despite his obvious discomfort. Loki crawled onto him and didn’t bother to tease or wait anymore; he grabbed Thor and sank right down onto him.

Large hands immediately gripped his hips, and he felt Thor bucking up into his body. He grinned.

“Thor?” Loki waited until Thor met his eyes. “I think you’ve had enough pain.”

Thor nodded, relaxing a bit as Loki began to twist his hips. They moved together until a good rhythm was found, one that had Thor moaning unrestrained beneath him. He’d already been so close, it would be nothing to bring him over the edge.

Loki swept up a bit of his come on two fingers and pressed it to Thor’s lips. They were cleaned eagerly, and it seemed to be the right tactic. Thor’s grip went harder and held his hips still. With Loki’s fingers still in his mouth Thor began to thrust up with purpose.

“Good, Thor, good. You got to taste what’s yours, now give me what’s mine.” Loki crooned, pulling his fingers back.

Thor’s moans were almost sobbing, his legs bending a bit as he dug his heels in and let go of his control. His stomach shook and he was thrusting into Loki hard enough to fill the room with the sound of their skin slapping together.

“Loki, Loki, I’m—” Thor’s back arched and he groaned, his voice breaking off halfway through.

He was throbbing as he released and Loki felt dizzy watching it, feeling Thor’s cock pulsing in his ass as he finally took his release. Thor pulled him down and flipped them over, his arms caging Loki in. He was still shaking and groaning, but he was finally starting to soften.

Loki hummed his content and pressed a kiss to Thor’s jaw. “You could’ve told me, you know. I can make your blowjobs take so much longer now.”

Thor laughed and nuzzled the side of his neck. “You’re everything to me, you know that?”

Loki swallowed roughly and nodded. “I was beginning to notice.”

They stayed like that for a moment more, then Thor rolled off of him and curled into his side. Loki remembered Thor’s words in the shower. So offhand and natural, like he’d thought it everyday and couldn’t stop himself from vocalising it anymore.

A kiss was pressed to his temple, Thor’s voice deep and sated. “I meant it before. I love you.”

The man was a damned mind-reader. Loki let it wash over him, the feeling so deep in him it almost hurt. He turned his head and caught Thor’s lips in a slow kiss.

“I’m yours,” Loki said, “however long you’ll have me.”

Thor’s smile was soft, understanding. “It’ll be a long time.”

Loki sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and then released it. “Good.”

They stayed tangled into each other until another shower became necessary. Loki made sure Thor actually dried himself this time.

 

Three weeks later Loki finally brought himself to tell Thor he loved him out loud. Light from street lamps was shining in through the window in the kitchen, and Thor had gone out at five in the morning to buy Loki’s favorite coffee before he woke up after he had run out without noticing.

The skies were barely light and the city was about as quiet as it could be. In the soft light of the kitchen Thor gave him a sleepy smile and handed him a cup of hot coffee.

Something inside Loki broke and released him, finally, and he said it so easily. “I love you, Thor.”

The way Thor smiled at him made Loki forget every back-up plan he’d made for if this failed. If he had to find a dorm on his own. If he had to do anything on his own at all. He abandoned his fear and just let himself be Thor’s entirely, because Thor was his.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really, really enjoying writing Thorki, and i hope you guys like reading my stuff lol. i'm such a sucker for tenderness tbh.
> 
> edit, i forgot to mention the title is from the song underdressed by vérité


End file.
